


Scent of a Rose

by crazyjane



Category: Hellsing
Genre: F/M, Power Dynamics, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Vampire Hunters, Vampires, mentions of Seras
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-08 22:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18903985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyjane/pseuds/crazyjane
Summary: Alucard knew the terms of his service. Although he'd allowed himself to be placed in such a position, he was unable to defy Integra, or those who acted in her name. He would protect her even if it meant his own destruction. Even before they'd met, he'd watched her, projecting his vision through mirrors and puddles, learning who she was, how she thought. Both of them knew that she held his very life in her hands. Often, she had given him orders, even countermanding his own wishes when Hellsing's greater purpose was at stake, yet it was always as a general might order his soldiers. Tonight, though, she had reminded him of what he was - her servant. It should not have made any difference. It did.





	Scent of a Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I wrote this back in '07, and completely forgot it even existed. It wasn't until today, when I finally located the password for an old writing LiveJournal, that I found it again.
> 
> It's not edited or changed in any way, so it stands or falls on being 12 years old. Hope you enjoy!

 

"Useless - utterly useless." Integra turned and walked away from the viewing platform. "Stupid girl." Her tone was perfectly cultured, beautifully modulated - only a slight quickening in her pace betrayed her irritation. Descending the stairs, she opened the French doors and strode down the corridor, Walter accompanying her silently. "Yet another failure. If she doesn't learn to harness her abilities soon, she's going to be more of a liability to us than an asset." She paused at the doors to her office. "The Hellsing organisation has no energy to spare for charity cases."

Inside, she went straight to her desk. Lighting a cigar, she picked up a handful of papers, but gave them only a cursory glance before discarding them. "What was Alucard thinking?" she demanded. "Is he deliberately trying to provoke me?"

Walter, playing the role of conscientious valet to perfection, had already begun preparing tea. "I confess I find it difficult to justify the decision," he replied. "Both Alucard and myself have done our best to encourage the young lady, but she is rather paralysed by indecision. She must have some will of her own, since she was successfully turned," he mused, setting the tray on the desk, "but since her induction into the ranks she has proved disappointing. Still - " he pulled at the cuffs of his shirtsleeves fussily. Integra caught the movement from the corner of her eye. It was unlike Walter to fidget. Clearly, there was more on his mind than frustration with Seras' lack of progress.

"Out with it, Walter," she ordered. "You know you may speak freely when we are alone."

He took a moment to consider, smoothing the leather backs of his gloves. "Sir Integra, I wonder if you have considered the full implications of what Alucard has done here."

Light flashed on her glasses as she swung around to face him. "What? What do you mean?"

"In her present state, Seras is barely useful to us. Her natural talents are somewhat enhanced, it is true, yet her refusal to embrace her new nature leaves the, ah, higher abilities inaccessible. This is regrettable - but the alternative is perhaps even less desirable. Should she complete the transition, she will become a full vampire, with all that entails."

Realising where this line of reasoning was headed, Integra breathed, "She will no longer be under any control. Alucard is bound to me, but the only thing that holds her in check is her servitude to him – and that ends as soon as she finds the courage to drink his blood." Rising, she went to the window and looked down upon the training field. Below, Seras struggled to keep up as Colonel Ferguson put his soldiers through a gruelling obstacle course. The frustration on the CO’s face was clearly visible, even from a distance. His orders, bawled at the top of his voice, were muffled by the reinforced glass. Integra watched for a moment, then her eyes slowly drifted from the scene to gaze out at the grounds beyond. "She will need to be watched very closely, Walter. I don't want any surprises."

"Worried about the police girl?" came a mocking voice from behind her. Integra's mouth quirked around her cigar. Alucard. He had probably heard the entire conversation. She turned to face the wall, where the deep shadows were resolving themselves into the lanky form of the vampire.

"Good of you to join us, Alucard," she said pleasantly. Seating herself at the desk again, she picked up her cup of tea. "Walter and I were discussing ... possibilities."

"You mean you're trying to decide if you'll have to destroy her to save yourselves," grinned Alucard. "How galling for you. Potentially wasting an asset like that."

Integra took a sip of her tea. As always, it was prepared exactly to her liking, but she barely tasted it. "The Hellsing organisation cannot afford to be sentimental. We replace outdated equipment, and retire soldiers who are no longer useful to us." Silently, Walter withdrew, and slipped out of the room. Prudence, he reasoned, was the better part of valour in this situation - Alucard was obviously intent on angering his master. 

"Then why don't you get rid of her now? Don't tell me you're feeling sorry for her. Do you really want to coddle a wounded bird?"

"That 'wounded bird' was foisted on Hellsing by you," she snapped. "She was a casualty - like all her unit. You should have let her die. Her loss would have been regrettable, but we've sacrificed others for the good of our work." She set down her cup. "Perhaps it's you who are getting sentimental."

Moving so quickly that the papers on the desk were flung into the air, Alucard was beside her, his face inches from her own. She was barely able to keep from flinching. "For the little police girl? Do you think my head's been turned?" His grin widened, and he leaned even closer. "Or is it that you don't like competing for my attention?"

Integra looked directly into his eyes, grimly refusing to give him the satisfaction of moving away from him. She spoke in tones of low, controlled fury. "You forget yourself, vampire."

The intensity of his gaze slipped, and she saw something flicker across his face, and his grin was gone. "Then tell me your orders, my master." His voice betrayed nothing. "Do you wish me to destroy the police girl?"

They stared at each other. Somehow a contest of wills had crossed a line, entered territory neither of them knew how to navigate. Integra had become acutely aware of the pulse beating in her throat. She knew if she gave the order, he would simply turn from her and carry out his mission. He would dispatch Seras as dispassionately as any enemy of Hellsing. He would do it – kill his own fledgling - because she asked it of him. The silence grew between them, until finally she dropped her gaze and murmured, "No. No, continue her training."

A sudden breeze stirred her hair, and she knew he had gone, melting back into the shadows. She let out a long breath and lowered her head, closing her eyes. _What happened? How did I let him do that?_ Suddenly furious with herself, she slammed her fist on the arm of her chair. "Insufferable arrogance!" she growled. 

The anger drained out of her as quickly as it had risen, leaving an aching weariness in its place. Her head fell back and she slumped in the chair. _What is happening to me?_

Moving through the spaces between, Alucard halted, allowing the shadows to gather around him. Integra's heartbeat still echoed in his ears. She had masked her emotions well - something he'd watched her develop over the years, as she faced and defeated one challenge to her authority after another. Her blood had betrayed her, though; the tension sang in her veins. He had struck a nerve. Her displeasure with the police girl's weakness was fed by something else, something buried deeply. Tonight, he had almost brought it to the surface.

He reached the dark, abandoned chambers that lay at the heart of Hellsing's headquarters. Here was where he had been confined, bound by oath and magickal constraints and held against a time of dire need. Here was where Integra had fled, pursued by her worthless uncle. It was her blood that had renewed him, the blood of his ancient enemies, of his masters. Freed from his prison, he chose to use the cell as a lair. It amused him to be able to pass without hindrance beyond the wards that had once held him in check.

He allowed himself to slide down the wall to the stone floor, sitting in the exact spot where he had been left for so long. Memory rose up effortlessly in his mind, until he could once more see the young girl who had literally fallen at his feet, crying out as the bullet smacked into her flesh, slowly pulling herself to her feet to scream her defiance - first at her uncle, then at him as he turned on her. He chuckled softly. "Wonderful. Just wonderful." She had faced him bravely, then - just as she had tonight. 

His thoughts turned to the police girl. She was a disappointment, but then, his decision to take her had been little more than a whim. At the time, she too had seemed brave. Surrounded by her comrades, seeing them slaughtered then turned into mindless ghouls, she had still tried to bring down the vampire priest. Pointless, of course, but admirable, and perhaps worthy, he had thought - but she clung to life with pathetic terror. Her own abilities frightened her, and the potential she sensed just beyond her reach was too terrible for her to contemplate. In hindsight, she was a mistake, as loath as he was to admit it. He had wasted his blood on her. His master had commanded him to keep trying to make something of her, though, and he would obey. Resolved, he laid his hat and glasses aside, and leaned back against the wall. 

Unbidden, the image came to him of Integra's eyes, so close to his own, dark with anger. His hands tightened inside their white gloves, the seals drawn on the backs shining in the darkness. He had provoked her, out of nothing more than a desire to crack that icy exterior. He'd done it many times. At first, she'd used it as a way to find her own weaknesses and build her defences. Over time, it had become something of a game, at least for him - to see just how far he could push her. Usually, either he withdrew in mock capitulation, or she dismissed the argument and returned to business. Tonight, though, she had struck back - and somehow, she had reached him.

He knew the terms of his service. Although he'd allowed himself to be placed in such a position, he was unable to defy her, or those who acted in her name. He would protect her even if it meant his own destruction. Even before they'd met, he'd watched her, projecting his vision through mirrors and puddles, learning who she was, how she thought. Both of them knew that she held his very life in her hands. Often, she had given him orders, even countermanding his own wishes when Hellsing's greater purpose was at stake, yet it was always as a general might order his soldiers. Tonight, though, she had reminded him of what he was - her servant. It should not have made any difference. It did.

Dark humour came welling up within him, and he grinned. "Oh, police girl," he laughed, "you'll never know how close you came tonight. Did you feel a shadow pass over you?" His laughter turned bitter. "I would have killed you for her. I still might, if she asks me. I have to obey." His gaze turned upwards, seeing not the roof of his cell but Integra, staring with unseeing eyes at the wall of her office. As he watched, she laid her head down on the desk, pillowed on her arms. _And what if she released you?_ whispered his thoughts. _What then? What would you do?_

The question followed him into sleep, and haunted his dreams.

..... 

Someone was stroking her hair. Long fingers gently lifted the pale strands, just brushing against her cheek. The sensation was exquisite. Integra sighed, and tilted her head slightly, leaning into the caress. Touching her with more surety now, the fingers slid down her neck, just dipping below the collar of her shirt. She became aware of a faint scent; roses, full-blown and warmed in sunlight. Her lips parted, and she lifted her chin to allow the hand to grasp her throat and begin to gently tilt her head upward. She felt the lightest of breaths on her skin – 

“Sir Integra!” 

Her eyes flew open as she sat bolt upright. “Ah – _God_. Ferguson?” she stammered, completely disoriented. 

His voice crackled from the radio. “Sir Integra, we have an alert. Two freaks on a killing spree near Cheddar Village. They’re slaughtering whole families.”

Automatically, she was on her feet, rapping out her orders as she reached for her coat. “Take the first action unit, Ferguson. Set up a perimeter, but do not engage them. Alucard will go in after them. If either of them gets past him – take them down. May God and her Majesty go with you.”

“Roger. Amen.”

“Another mission? So soon? You’re going to spoil me,” came Alucard’s voice. He had appeared by the far wall. 

“Shouldn’t you be on your way?”

“All in good time,” he replied. “I wanted to see if you had any – special orders.” She shot a glance at him. The blackly cheerful mania that possessed him when he was on the hunt was rising; she could see the grin starting to stretch his mouth wide. Her eyes narrowed, and she searched his face suspiciously, but could read nothing more than that. 

“No. You know what to do. Get going.”

He made a show of considering her words, then said pleasantly, “I think the police girl should come with me.”

“Just make sure that she does her part. I won’t have her putting any civilians at risk this time.”

“Understood, master.” He started to fade. “You look tired,” he said, and disappeared entirely. As she turned to go, her hair swung across her face, and for a moment, she smelled the ghost of roses.

_Damn stupid games_. She shook her head to clear it and strode out of the room.


End file.
